onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 54
Volume 54 is titled "No One Can Stop This Now". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a burnt gold background with an indigo box in the center, and the title logo is peach (fading from white) and cerulean. The author's name is written in a peach color as well. In the front cover, Magellan stands in the center background, with a Blue Gorilla on his right and Minotaurus to his left. Below, Luffy can be seen in the center foreground with his arms stretched out towards the reader, with a tear indicating he is flying out of the cover. To his right is Hannyabal and to his left is Sadi, and below Luffy stands Saldeath. Behind, two large chains form an X shape, and the Impel Down facility is shown in the background. Magellan is featured on the spine, and the skull logo on the spine is colored sky blue. For the volume illustration on page 3, an angry Luffy is about to throw a punch with his right arm. There is a dark spiral in the background. Author's Notes |} Chapters *523. : Hancock realizes she is in love with Luffy as they head for Impel Down, which Garp is at. Nami lands in a Sky Island, Franky lands in a snowy mechanical island, and Sanji lands in an island filled with Okamas. *524. : The remaining scattered Straw Hat Pirates explore their new terrains while Luffy and Hancock move closer to Impel Down. As Marineford prepares for war, a meeting of the Shichibukai takes place and Garp visits Ace in Impel Down. *525. : Garp visits Ace in Impel Down and talks to him about the future he intended for him. Meanwhile, Boa Hancock approaches Impel Down with a hidden Luffy. *526. : Luffy and Hancock arrive at Impel Down. Luffy manages to sneak past the guards and proceeds down the prison's levels, meeting Buggy along the way. *527. : Luffy and Buggy team up to save Ace. They face off against Blugori, guards, and enter Impel Down Level 1: Crimson Hell. *528. : Luffy and Buggy fight their way through Level Two of Impel Down and meet Mr. 3 along the way. The Chief Warden of Impel Down, Magellan, appears to escort Hancock to Ace's cell, who is talking to the Shichibukai Jinbe. *529. : Jinbe informs Ace about the protection Whitebeard has given to Fishman Island and many other locations, and states his desire to escape in order to stop the war. Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 encounter the sphinx and fall down into Level 3. *530. : Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 manage to defeat the sphinx and break through the floor to Level 3, and meet Mr. 2 there. *531. : Boa Hancock meets Ace while Luffy battles on to save Ace, meeting up with Mr. 2 Bon Kurei in the process. *532. : Luffy and Bon Kurei reunite with Buggy and Mr. 3 only to come face to face with one of the Jailer Beasts of Impel Down. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 8 *Oda reveals that Luffy has a pure heart when he is alone, but will react perversely if around perverted people his age like Usopp. *The names of the Kuja Pirates are revealed. *A fan pinpoints Buggy being captured in a newspaper Nyon was reading, and Oda reveals that he entered a cave thinking Captain John's treasure was in there, but it was actually a Marine Garrison. *Oda reveals that he first drew Boa Hancock in "Color Works 2" nine years ago. *Spandine's agent wearing glasses is revealed to be Kalifa's father. *Hancock's and Shanks' birthdays are decided. *Okamura Akemi, Nami's Seiyu, does a Voice Actor SBS. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 208-215. *Total number of submissions featured: 56 (+1 UGP Header and 2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Hashimura, Kyouki 橋村京樹 (Nara, Japan) Trivia * On the bottom right corner of the inside back cover of this volume, pandaman and Domo-kun can be found staring at Nnke-kun, who just arrived on a UFO. This is a continuation of an easter egg series that has been featured on the alternate back covers of volumes 25-70. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 54 pl:Tom 54 Category:One Piece Volumes